Forever Waiting
by Tabithatibi
Summary: Um, basically, the usual Violet and Quigley romance stuff. I'm not at all into romance, but with Violet and Quigley...Well, I just LOVE them together. Please read it, if you like these books, and if you like this pairing it helps a lot. READ IT! PLEASE!
1. Forever Waiting

Forever Waiting

Violet Baudelaire sat on the quayside, the wind slapping her cheeks until they smarted. The grey harbour waters rhythmically pounded the stone wall far beneath her, and she pushed a few straying strands of silky hair back from her face. Violet shifted position on her rock, and her boots bumped against the hard stone ground. She sighed, and continued to gaze out to sea, waiting for a ship to sail into view.

Waiting, waiting, waiting… Her siblings had stayed at home, but she had promised him that she would be there, waiting for him to arrive, ready to greet him when he came. Waiting, waiting, waiting…

Violet blinked, and squinted into the wind. Was that the ship? No, just a bird and a spray of foam. She was probably just too eager for Quigley to arrive. But, wait…was that a ship? Yes, yes it was! A small smile escaped Violet's lips as she recalled what Quigley had said in his last letter. '…My ferry will be the only one arriving in port the day I return, so you'll know which one it is…'

Violet glanced around the quayside. She was the only person there. Far, far down the street, parked next to a dingy looking Italian restaurant was the taxi that would take Violet and Quigley back home when he arrived. Nearby, a streetlamp flickered and went out. Violet shivered, but when she looked at the ship again, another smile broke across her face. He was coming, he was almost here! She had waited so long for this…

***

Quigley leaned over the rail, staring at the figure sitting at the port, who was watching the approaching ship. It was Violet, he knew it was. Everyone commented on how wonderfully beautiful she was, and even from afar, Quigley could see they were right. Even from here, her beauty was evident. Quigley smiled and grabbed his rucksack in anticipation of his homecoming. Then, the ship entered the harbour.

***

Violet stood as the great ferry entered the harbour, her dark hair perfectly framing her pale face. The ship ground to a halt, and soon people were surging out, rushing past Violet, not caring for the seventeen year old girl, not even pausing to glance her way. At first, she couldn't see him. Then, there he was, his floppy dark hair blown back slightly in the breeze. Quigley Quagmire. 'At last…' she breathed. Quigley turned and caught Violet's eye. Quigley grinned, and Violet, overcome with joy, started to run towards him, her long hair flying behind her, her boots sending pebbles skittering across the ground.

When she reached Quigley, Violet flung herself into his arms, and for several moments they stood together, Quigley holding gently on to Violet, Violet clinging to Quigley as if her life depended on it. When they finally broke apart, Violet murmured, 'You're back. I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too – every moment of every day,' replied Quigley. Violet gave a small frown and said jokingly, 'I hope that wasn't all you thought about. That would have been rather silly of you – to only think about how much you missed someone for a whole two months!' Quigley laughed, and shouldered his rucksack, while Violet picked up his other baggage. 'No, that wasn't all I thought about, I promise. I just thought it would sound nice and appropriate if I said I missed you every moment of every day, that's all,' answered Quigley, then hastily added, 'But I _did _miss you an awful lot – all the time, even when I was happy.' Violet smiled, and they made their way towards the waiting taxi. By the time they reached their taxicab, it had started to rain.

'Violet,' said Quigley, before she got a chance to open the door.

'Yes Quigley?' said Violet, pausing to look at him. Quigley looked deep into her beautiful eyes, before saying, 'I really have missed you, you know.'

Again, Violet smiled and said, 'I know. I've missed you too.'


	2. A Certain Fate

_Here we are, Chapter two! It's been ages, I know, and I'm really sorry. :( But here it is!

* * *

_

A Certain Fate 

_To my own dearest Quigley,_

_It's the 14__th__ of July now and therefore the eve of your birthday. Everyone is busy with preparations for tomorrow, so I decided that now would be a good time to pen this letter to you, though you will not be reading it for several long months. _

_Though it is only July, the harsh winds of autumn are already blowing through my heart with an evil speed. It pains me to write of such dark matters to you, when tomorrow we should be celebrating a happy occasion, but the schism has by now worked its way into our lives, never to be forgotten or released, and I find it hard not to bring it up. _

_I don't know what the future holds for any of us any more than little Sunny does, but one thing is for certain: I will never leave you. I will never abandon you. I am with you forever. _

_Rod will be coming to gather us all for a meeting next month, and I must confess I am not looking forward to it. There are still cuts and scratches on my hands from the last time we were involved in a meeting, though they are fading fast and there will soon be no sign of them whatsoever, not even the faintest of scars. However, the enemies of V.F.D have certainly left their mark. _

_Sunny can't wait for tomorrow. We have quite a surprise planned for you, Isadora and Duncan. She almost discovered me sitting here in this cupboard a moment ago; I think she was looking for coloured card. I can't wait to see your face tomorrow when you see the decorations!_

_Oh, Quigley, I know this letter must seem so pointless to you, but I felt I needed to write it, lest anything should ever happen. I know that one day you will read it, because though I said I did not know what the future contained, I have an idea that at least for a short time we will be separated by some cruel twist of the fates. Something Rod said at the last meeting seemed to imply that we will be parted, for a time at least. Do not worry though – if you are reading this, I am not dead. Just gone for a while. What I wrote before still applies: I will never leave you. I will never abandon you. I am with you forever. Because I will always come to find you. _

_I am sure that you will find this if I happen to be parted from you at any time; you know that I keep everything important in the secret compartment in my chest of drawers. _

_Rest assured that I am your greatest friend, Quigley, and that we shall never part forever. Remember what I told you in the mountains, when we first met: If you need me, just call my name. _

_All my love, forever and always, _

_Violet _

_The World Is Quiet Here._

_P.S Have you ever wondered what Klaus looks like in a tutu? You'll find out tomorrow!_

A thin, silvery tear trailed slowly down Quigley's face, as his eyes skidded over the words once more. His last birthday. He had been seventeen. He remembered it as clear as yesterday, though it was March now, and the last of his cake had long since been eaten, and Klaus had stepped out of that tutu that Violet had made him put on for the celebrations a very long time ago.

She had written it so long ago! And now she, Klaus and Sunny were gone, as if they had been wiped off the face of the earth. Furiously, Quigley brushed away his tears, but they were pouring thick and fast now, and before he knew what was happening, he had sunk on to his knees, his face wet and his heart throbbing madly. Violet's letter fell to the ground, and Quigley turned his face skywards, staring at the dark blue ceiling of Violet's room. _Why? Why did it have to happen? _Quigley's silent words soon turned to yells of frustration, anger and, above all else sorrow.

'Why? Why did you do this to me?' Quigley knew his words made no sense; he wasn't shouting at anyone in particular, except, maybe, V.F.D and all those stupid fires. He was shouting at his parents for getting involved with V.F.D, he was shouting at all the fires that had destroyed his life, he was shouting at the schism, he was shouting at Count Olaf.

Quigley took a deep, calming breath, before another sob wracked his body, and he rested his head against the side of Violet's bed, muttering a word, over and over again. No, not just a word. A name.

'Violet. Violet. Violet. Please come back. Please, Violet.' If he had ever needed her, it was now.

* * *

_There. What did you think? What did you think? Hmmm? I sound like a very excited puppy. Lol._

_Tabs :D_


	3. Gone For Far Too Long

_Here's this chapter. Thanks to emgem2000, don't worry, Violet ISN'T DEAD! :) And thanks to graziella too. Don't worry; I have every intention of continuing this! :) I'm not sure that I like this chapter as much as the others, but it will pick up again by the next chapter, I hope._

_Disclaimer: I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

_

Gone For Far Too Long

'Violet, will we be there soon?' asked five-year-old Sunny Baudelaire, wriggling in the uncomfortable aeroplane seat, and trying to look out of the window. Unfortunately for her, Violet was blocking it.

'Nearly, Sunny,' replied Violet.

'I can't wait to see the Quagmires again. And Beatrice,' said Sunny, excitement evident in her voice.

Violet turned to face her sister, smiling slightly. 'Neither can I,' she responded softly, stroking Sunny's hair.

'I'm sure you can't wait to see Quigley again!' said Sunny with a slight laugh.

'Sunny!'

'Oh, come on, Violet! Everyone must know about you two by now!' replied Sunny teasingly. Violet's eyes fell on the sleeping form of their brother, Klaus.

'Well…perhaps not everybody. But I know that Isadora knows,' said Sunny triumphantly.

'Of course Isadora knows. I basically told her about it…but you're right, she guessed first,' said Violet, her cheeks flushed.

There was a pause, then, 'You won't tell anyone will you, Sunny?'

'Of course not! It'll be our secret,' Sunny said, winking at Violet. Klaus stirred, and mumbled groggily, 'What are you two talking about?'

Violet and Sunny laughed. 'Nothing!' they both said, and Klaus grumbled sleepily at them.

***

When Violet knocked on the house that they were, for the time being, sharing with the Quagmires, Isadora answered the door, and her hands flew to her mouth when she saw who it was. 'Baudelaires!' she choked out and immediately pulled them all into a bone-breaking hug.

As soon as she let them go, Isadora turned to Violet and said, 'Quigley's in his room.' She didn't need to say anything else. While Klaus stood their wondering why Isadora had just told Violet where Quigley was, and Sunny stood beaming, Violet slipped away, her feet seeming to glide over the ground, her mind focussed on one thing only. Quigley.

Violet paused in front of Quigley's door. What would his reaction to her homecoming be? Angry that she had been forced to leave without any warning or, like Isadora, happy that she was home? Praying that it would be the latter, Violet pushed open the door.

Quigley was lying on his bed, staring unblinkingly at his ceiling. He didn't even notice the door open, and Violet had to say his name twice for him to respond.

'Quigley? Quigley!'

Quigley jerked upwards, his eyes becoming even wider than usual when he saw Violet.

'Is-Is that you, Violet?' said Quigley, though of course he knew it was.

Violet gave a radiant smile and practically flew across the room to Quigley, flinging herself into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder while Quigley gave a short laugh, and, grinning, held on tight to her body.

You could have searched for a hundred years and never found a happier boy than Quigley. After three long, cold, dragging months of never knowing, never receiving news on how Violet was, this was bliss. For three months he had suffered undying pain, for three months his mind had been writhing in agony, and for three months he had read Violet's letter time and time again, once when he woke up, once when he went to sleep, and any number of times during the day. He had stared hopelessly at every map he could lay his hands on, trying in vain desperation to pinpoint Violet's location, which was made hard by the fact that he had no idea where she had gone. And now, impossibly, unimaginably, she was back in his arms, his own beautiful Violet.

'Where have you been?' he murmured into her hair.

Her only reply was, 'Gone. And for far, far too long.'

Pulling back slightly from her, Quigley looked into her eyes, and saw at once that she too ha suffered like he had.

Spying something on the bed Violet looked at Quigley and said, 'So you got my letter then.'

'Oh yes. As soon as I found you were gone, I looked, and there it was. You have no idea how many times I have read it. I must know it off by heart,' said Quigley with a small smile. For a second, Violet didn't speak, and then she leaned forward and kissed Quigley on the cheek.

'Thank you. Now I suppose I should go downstairs and say hello to Isadora and Duncan properly,' said Violet, though she stayed facing him on the bed.

'Do you have to? And what do you mean thank you?' said Quigley, disappointed and bemused.

'Thank you for reading my letter so many times. It means a lot to me. Now I really should go and say hello. I'd like to talk to them again,' replied Violet, standing up.

'Okay, but listen, can we talk again later? On our own? There's so much to catch up on,' said Quigley hopefully.

'I'd love to, Quigley.'

_

* * *

There we are. As I said, I didn't like this one so much, but please don't abandon the story! If you have any suggestions, please tell me!_

_Thanks,_

_Tabs :D_


	4. Shimmering Crystal Whiteness

_Hello again! I hope you're all still reading this...Thanks are due to Evans17 for alerting this story and favourite authoring me, which is so cool of her. Also to EndlessWire, gypsy rosalie, NarglesWrackspurtsQuibblers (do I sense that you like Luna Lovegood?), and Emgem2000 for lovely reviews. ALSO to Graziella, because she gave me some suggestions, which I shall be using, by the way! (First up is the date thingmabob)_

* * *

Shimmering Crystal Whiteness

Violet stared blankly at the page in front of her. The words just kept sliding in and out of her mind so that she was reduced to reading the same sentence again and again and again.

'Right. _Focus_,' she muttered to herself, but soon she had slipped back into a dull stupor, her ears filled with a lazy buzzing. Violet gave a low moan of boredom, and rested her head on the tabletop.

'What's wrong, Vi?' asked a familiar voice, and Violet looked up to see Quigley approaching her, a lopsided grin on his face.

'Nothing much. I'm just sick of working my way through this boring old V.F.D file. It's just so...boring, for lack of a better word,' explained Violet, stretching her arms before slumping back down into her previous position, her head resting back on top of her work. Quigley rolled his eyes in an understanding way.

'Tell me about it. Isadora had this gigantic load of – Wait!' a smile spread slowly across Quigley's face, and he pulled up a chair to sit beside Violet, 'You can do this later. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind helping. And in the meantime, you can come outside with me.'

'Thanks for the offer Quigley, but I really should get this done,' said Violet with a resigned sigh, raising her head once more.

'Are you sure?' asked Quigley with a mischievous grin.

'Yeah, but thanks anyway.'

'OK. I'll just go and play in the snow alone then,' said Quigley casually, rising from his chair. Violet jerked around to look at Quigley, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

'There's snow?' she yelped.

'Yes,' laughed Quigley pulling her to her feet.

'Right. I'm coming,' replied Violet immediately, 'let me just fetch my coat and scarf and gloves.'

'I'll come with you and get mine,' answered Quigley, and the two hurried away to get togged up for what was sure to be a wonderful afternoon.

'Oh! Oh, it's beautiful!' cried Violet, gazing at the wide expanse of shimmering crystal whiteness stretching out before them.

'I know. I hardly want to disturb it, but...' Quigley trailed off and quietly gathered a handful of snow while Violet continued to look at the view, '...where would be the fun in that?' he asked and tossed the snowball so that it hit the back of Violet's head.

'Oh you – I'm going to get you for that!' yelled Violet, and, scooping up some snow she threw it at Quigley, hitting him squarely in the face. He yelled and laughed, wiping the cold snow from his face.

Quigley immediately stooped to collect more snow, but Violet was already dashing away, slipping and fumbling in the deep snow. Quigley ran as fast as he could after Violet, and pelted her with snowballs. She shrieked, raising her arms to cover her face, and staggering backwards.

'Stop! Mercy! Mercy!' Violet cried, but when there was a lull in the volley of snowballs, she sent three back at Quigley, throwing them fast, one after another, each one meeting it's target.

'No! Stop, please stop!' yelled Quigley, though he was laughing.

'OK, OK, I've stopped,' said Violet, but as soon as Quigley relaxed, she threw another one at him, which hit him in the mouth.

'Ugh! I'fe ghot sthnow in my muth,' exclaimed Quigley, though he could hardly speak while his mouth was filled with ice. Violet didn't think she had laughed so hard for years.

'Sorry, sorry,' she called, 'that was the last one, I promise!'

'Yeugh,' said Quigley, as he removed the last of the snow from his mouth, 'um...Do you want to make a snowman?'

'Alright,' said Violet with a smile, and the pair of them started to roll up two enormous balls of snow, leaving trails of almost bare ground behind them.

***

'Well...'said Violet, 'It's not a very normal-looking snowman.'

'But it's our snowman,' replied Quigley, 'and I like him.'

Violet smiled as she surveyed the snowman in front of them. His body had split in two and was now a shapeless mass of snow, while his head, pin-sized in comparison with his body, was balanced precariously on top. His arms stuck out at out angles, and his eyes were made from rather old and shriveled apples Violet had discovered in a shaded area that the snow hadn't reached. His nose was made from a pebble, and his mouth was simply carved in. Quigley's hat rested on top of the head, threatening to fall over the eyes at any moment.

'I suppose he ought to have a name,' continued Quigley.

'How about...Nero?' said Violet with a grin.

'Why Nero?'

'Because he's fat with a head the size of a pea,' answered Violet mischievously.

'That's not fair,' protested Quigley, 'think of Mr Snowman's feelings!' Violet laughed.

'Mr Snowman? Oh, great name, Quigley! _Really _original!'

Quigley smiled, and walked over to Violet. Casually, he put his arm around her slim waist, then, when she was least expecting it, he pulled her over backwards, so that they landed in a deep snowdrift.

Violet lay back in the snow, and gazed up at the stars above her.

'It's late,' whispered Violet, and Quigley turned to face her, his wide eyes glinting softly in the starlight.

'Good. This way everything's quiet and still. Nothing will disturb us,' he replied quietly, tucking a lock of Violet's silky hair behind her ear. Violet found that she couldn't speak. Her words just died on her tongue, and her throat seemed constricted.

'I –,' she said hoarsely, but it was so quiet that it could hardly be heard. Quigley's face was very close to Violet's now.

Quigley's mind was racing, though the thoughts were unclear and fogged by adrenaline. He could hardly believe he was lying so close to Violet, yet somehow his body just kept inching forwards, even though his mind screamed at him to stop, to go back. There was a part of his mind though, the part that he tended to side with more often than not, that was telling him to go forwards, to carry on inching closer and not to look back. He moved closer once more.

Violet could hear her heart beating against her ribcage, fast and loud. She was sure Quigley must hear it, but he didn't seem to notice. Violet hardly dared to breath. Quigley only had to lean forwards, and...Violet stopped her train of thoughts abruptly.

_Go on! Just lean forwards! Do it now! _Quigley swallowed, and took the plunge. He began to lean forwards. Their lips were now practically brushing against each other, just a bit further...But then Quigley drew back. He didn't want to draw away and he cursed himself for doing it, but he didn't feel he should kiss Violet just now. It didn't feel right.

'I've just realized,' he croaked, 'Everyone else is out, and without Sunny to cook, we're lost.'

Violet rolled over to stare at the stars again, disappointment welling up inside her, almost choking her, but she managed a small nod.

'So...so I was wondering,' again Quigley swallowed, 'I was wondering if, maybe, we should go to a restaurant together or...or something.'

Violet's heart skipped a beat.

'Yes. Yes, I'd love to, to go to a restaurant. Good idea,' Violet stood up, and started to walk back towards the house, Quigley following.

_Good grief_, thought Quigley, _that had to be the stupidest way of asking her out on a date I could come up with_.

* * *

_There we go. Hope you liked it! i I did, quite a bit actually. Ooh, Emgem, I tried to loosen Quigley up a bit because you thought he was a bit too...overreactive. I hope it worked!_

_Tabs :D  
_


	5. Too Young

_OK, so here it is...Weeks after I promised it. *Cringes* I'm sooooooo sorry, really I am. Let me just tell you, I've had A LOT of trouble with this chapter. I've hated just about everything I came up with; this was the only one I liked, and although I like it,I think it's disappointingly short. So I'm really sorry, but I have finally done it. Thanks for waiting. _

* * *

Too Young

'You shouldn't smoke so much, Rafael.'

Rafael paused. Slowly, his eyes travelled over the figure standing before him. Black shoes. A long brown coat and the typical brown, gangster-style hat, pulled down to shield the man's eyes. Arms folded. He leant lazily against a lamp post on the street corner, which swathed him in a dusky gold glow.

Seemingly unconcerned, Rafael lit his cigar and puffed out a large, billowing cloud of smoke.

'It's a habit. You shouldn't try to change me, Rod.'

The man with the long coat gave a grin and walked towards Rafael, his hands now deep in his pockets.

'So…What are you doing here? Not like you, to miss a cocktail party,' Rod looked questioningly at Rafael, tipping his hat back slightly to reveal his eyes.

Rafael grunted, '_He's_ there. You know. _Fernando_,' he spat the name out with venom that many people would have shrunk back from.

'Ah…Your crafty little brother. But what's _he _doing at one of our little cocktail parties?'

'Half-brother, actually,' reminded Rafael curtly, 'and anyway…he's there because Martin still won't listen to me. He's convinced that Fernando's just the perfect little volunteer…God knows how many secrets we've lost his way.'

Rod frowned slightly, as if something didn't make sense to him. Shaking the thought away, he continued to question his friend, 'But why are you here? You must have a reason. I've been watching you for quarter of an hour. All you've done is pace, and smoke and pace a bit more. What's gotten into you?'

Rafael sighed, and a wisp of smoke escaped his mouth. 'I'm waiting for them.'

'Who?'

'You know who I mean… The eldest Baudelaire and her friend, the Quagmire.'

'Oh…You mean Violet and Quigley, don't you? Why don't you just use their names?'

Rafael shrugged, 'I've never met them. It doesn't feel right.'

Rod rolled his eyes, and then said, 'But _why_ are you waiting for them?'

'I've got a message for them. They're needed at HQ. Marty wants them for a special mission.'

Rod's eyebrows shot into his hairline, 'A special mission? They're a bit young aren't they?'

Rafael surveyed Rod through a slight haze of cigar smoke, 'They're not that young, my friend. The girl's seventeen. It's not long before she's eighteen. And they've been through a fair few scrapes in their time,' with a pause, Rafael continued in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, 'they're ready now, Rod.'

Rod sighed deeply, kicking at the ground with his shoes, 'OK. If you say so…But personally, I think VFD's gone too far, bringing children into things like this. It's not right.'

'They're not children any more, Rod.'

'Well they're not adults either.'

An awkward silence erupted between the two men, and they stood, looking in opposite directions for some minutes, not sure how to break the silence.

Rafael suddenly started, almost dropping his cigar, and tapped Rod on the shoulder, pointing towards a classy-looking Italian restaurant, from which two people, an exceedingly pretty girl and a casually handsome boy, had just emerged.

'That's them, isn't it?' he said quietly, speaking around the cigar that was still wedged between his teeth.

'Yes, that's them,' replied Rod, watching sadly as Violet and Quigley sauntered along the pavement, talking and laughing, 'do we really have to interrupt them? They look so happy.'

Rafael snorted, 'Don't go all soppy on me. Happiness doesn't last. Only sadness lasts.'

Rod turned fiery eyes on his friend, 'Then let's not give them any more sadness! Just…just let them be happy together.'

But Rafael wasn't listening. He had already started to march towards the smiling couple, his face grim and determined. By the time Rod had caught up with him, Rafael had already confronted Violet and Quigley.

'…at once. Come on, follow me.'

'Wait! Why do they want us?' Quigley's face was a mixture of fear, confusion and disappointment.

'A special assignment. Now hurry up and come with me,' answered Rafael brusquely.

Violet glanced at Quigley before taking his hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze. Leaning close to him as they walked, she whispered, so that only he could hear, 'Don't worry. We'll be together whatever happens. Always and forever, I promise.'

* * *

_There...Did you like it? I know it didn't have nearly enough Violet and Quigley in it, but I was having to much fun with Rod and Rafael...Sorry! With the next chapter (which will, I promise, be here faster than this one was) they'll be right back at the centre of attention again._

_By the way, any ideas for the special mission? Hmm? Please tell me any!!!!_

_Tabs :D  
_


	6. Martin Oswald Spickett

_Finally. I mean, FINALLY, I've got up the next chapter. I am so sorry for such a long wait. Hopefully, I will get the next chapter up faster. _

_No small thanks is due to Endless Wire, who provided me with the ideas for their special mission thing. Thank you so much, without you I would have had no inspiration for this story. _

_Also, thanks to everyone who has reviews asking me to hurry up and update, in particular The World Is Quiet Here for all their amazing reviews of my stories. Also emgem2000, who is always so great at reviewing my stories. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events. Apart from my copies. But that doesn't count. :)  
_

* * *

Martin Oswald Spickett

Violet did not know what she had been expecting. A marvellous white marble building perhaps, or something made completely of metal and glass that seemed to stretch right up to the clouds. She did not expect a dingy, boarded up little theatre with pealing paint and a strong smell of alcohol and vomit hanging around the entrance. Stepping out of the taxi which Rafael had driven came of them to the theatre in, Violet pressed a hand over her nose, gagging on the bitter stench that hit the back of her throat as she moved hesitantly towards the theatre. Rafael pushed ahead of her, kicking open the door and walking briskly over the threshold. Rod smiled encouragingly towards Violet and Quigley, before following Rafael into the darkness.

'Nice place,' commented Quigley, watching a rat run across the doorway before scurrying into a hole in the wall.

'Delightful,' replied Violet, before making her way into the building, Quigley following closely behind her.

They caught up with Rod and Rafael just outside a door that seemed to lead on to the stage itself. Rafael was busy stubbing his cigarette out on the wall while Rod turned to the two orphans and gave another warming smile.

'Now, don't be alarmed by Marty. He can come over a little – '

'Annoying. Pesky. Darned irritating,' interrupted Rafael rudely.

'I was going to say 'over enthusiastic',' replied Rod dryly, before continuing, 'but he's OK really.'

'Just one question,' said Quigley slowly, 'Is this _really _the V.F.D Headquarters?'

'Goodness me, no. This little place? We only come here to throw the enemy off the scent. Though Marty always seems to like it, for some reason … And Marty isn't even the Head of V.F.D, by the way … If we've even got a head.'

'Don't you know?' asked Violet in surprise.

Rod shrugged, 'No one does. It's been a mystery for some time now. I think that there is no one leader, just different levels of experience and trustworthiness.'

'And Marty's about as trustworthy as Count Olaf … ' interjected Rafael.

'Rafa! That's not true and you – '

'D'you know, I heard he's growing cannabis in his greenhouse?'

'Rafa, that's a ridiculous rumour! Now let's go in … '

Rod pushed the heavy door open, wincing as it creaked loudly. Rafael walked through the door, Rod behind him, leaving Violet and Quigley to follow somewhat nervously.

'Rafy! Rody!' A loud, somehow chirruping voice echoed around the theatre as the four volunteers walked into the dazzlingly bright light that lit up the stage. A squat little man was walking towards them, arms stretched wide as he grinned around at them all.

'Oho!' he cried, stopping just short of hugging Rafael (Rafael looked immensely releaved about this), 'What have we here? It can't be – it isn't?'

'Yes, Marty, it's Violet Baudelaire and Quigley Quagmire. Just like you wanted,' said Rod, with the just a touch of exasperation in his voice.

Marty grinned somewhat disturbingly at Violet, moving towards her.

'Ah, but my dear! I have heard such great things about you! About your incredible inventive skills, and of course your beauty! But now, seeing you in the flesh, I see that you are indeed a most beauteous flower!'

Violet attempted to smile politely, but it came out as a grimace, which only worsened when he took her hand in his pudgy one (which happened to be adorned with rings) and kissed it with a loud smacking sound.

As Violet attempted to discreetly wipe her hand on her dress, Marty moved on to Quigley. Grasping him by the shoulders, he gave him a hearty sort of shake, saying, 'I have heard so much about your skills in cartography, my handsome young fellow! Just what we need, just what we need!'

Releasing Quigley, Marty moved over to a small table on which stood a large bowl of pistachios. He grabbed a handful, and began cracking two at a time between his many rings. Rafael groaned quietly, while Marty introduced himself.

'I,' he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, 'am Martin Oswald Spickett – but _you_ can call me Marty,' he winked roguishly at Violet as if this were a great treat. Violet stared fixedly at her shoes, cringing at the antics of this repellent man.

Marty paused, chewing on several pistachios. Scooping up another handful, he continued cracking them between his rings, while the others stood watching him.

'So,' he said at last, 'I expect you two are wondering why I called you here, right?'

Quigley nodded mutely.

'Well – pistachio? No?OK, then – the thing is, it's bad business, very bad. You've heard, I presume, of the man with a beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard?'

Violet shuddered, and looked up from her shoes, 'Yes, we've had some unfortunately close encounters with them …what of it?'

'Well,' he said, picking some of a pistachio from his teeth, 'they've been burning things again. Turns out, this time they burned down something rather important to us … But you don't need to know about that. All you need to know is that they've fled to the Amazon.' Marty paused dramatically, waiting for a shocked reaction. When he got none, he continued.

'Thing is, we don't know where in the Amazon they are. Now, it's vital we find them before things get out of hand, y'know? So what we need, is someone who can track down likely areas in which they might hide – someone who's good with maps. We also need someone who can track down the actual people themselves once we know likely areas – someone who's good at inventions.'

Marty looked seriously at the two children, his face grave for the first time since they'd arrived.

'You two are perfect for the job. If you accept, then you'll be flying to the Amazon in a week. What do you say?'

Violet looked at Quigley, a whirlwind of thoughts flying between them. It took just one look to decide it all.

Violet looked Marty in the eye.

'We'll do it.'

'Excellent!' chirruped Marty, 'Pistachio? No? Your choice … '

* * *

_There we are. Hope you enjoyed it. :D_

_Tabs ~  
_


End file.
